Golden Sky - New Beginning
by linkjames24
Summary: It was strange, he thought, as he looked into radiant clouds from his dorm balcony. Shouldn't he be happy to live in this world? It must be the Magic God staring at him that made Touma so uncomfortable.


Golden Sky; New Beginning

 **/0/**

Kamijou Touma was living in a world of peace, happiness, and union.

Union through one singular power.

Othinus.

"Hey." Her slender arm reached forward and poked his back. He glanced back at her. A bemused expression caught his eyes.

Othinus is a Magic God with blonde hair, a green left eye, an eyepatch on her right eye, eternally youthful face and body, with an ethereal aura emanating from her mere existence.

That, and she basically held infinite power.

Touma sat on the balcony of his home, looking over the horizon. The world was set eternally in amber light. Fluffy clouds, normally white, were more yellow in color.

It was a golden sky.

The one, singular mark of Othinus' eternal rule of the new world. The perfect world.

"Are you mad?" She asked.

"No, I could never be mad at you, Othinus." Touma stood up and dusted his pants. "I guess I just feel a bit frustrated, is all. Everything I did was pretty pointless compared to you."

The tip of her lance dug into the apartment floor. She lazily leaned against the handle.

It was almost a mirror image of her position in the black world.

Except for one difference.

The malice in her eye that was once determined to break the existence that was Touma Kamijou was no longer there.

In its place was love and understanding. Yearning to catch up with the person she unintentionally changed into becoming the perfect partner.

"Where is this coming from?" Othinus asked, sounding just a bit frustrated. She raised a dainty hand, looking nothing more than having the desire to touch his face. But she most likely felt the barrier that was Touma's vortex of emotions becoming a wall between them.

He sighed, and met her halfway. Touma caught Othinus' wrist. Her skin was soft in his hand. She could've easily broken free, but she was being oddly submissive as he pulled her closer.

Othinus straightened up and followed the pull towards him.

Her hand caught his cheek. She ran her thumb like she was removing dirt from his face.

Touma belatedly realized it was tears.

"Ah…" Othinus said, wiping the tears off her legs. It was very distracting. She caught him staring, but merely grinned. "It must be strange becoming close to someone who tortured you so much."

"What? No?" Touma hastily wiped the remains off his face and tried to laughed, hiccuped, and cursed his body for being so stupid and weak.

"It's okay." Othinus laughed. It was pained. So was her face. One of pity and understanding. "I've been ostracized during my time too, millions of years ago."

She flicked her hair behind her back. It billowed with the wind, alongside her cape.

"Hey, Touma," Othinus held both his hands in her smaller, softer, and stronger ones. "I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm feeling pretty shitty right now because I didn't bring you back to your world."

He tilted his head. "What are you talking about? This world is _better_ than my world. There's nothing subjective about that. One man's wish in exchange for six billion people's happiness? It's a no brainer, Othinus."

Despite saying those words his chest felt heavy and his arms felt like weights chained them to the floor.

Othinus smiled knowingly. "But they're not your wishes now are they?"

"No?" He laughed bitterly. "But they're the ones that matter."

"You know, I never really believed in the idea of sacrificing one person to make everyone else happy." Othinus grinned cheekily. "Hypocritical of me, I know. But I only ever did reshape the world in hopes of finding someone I could relate to."

She glanced down where her hands held his. She gave a light squeeze, briefly closed her eye, and simply enjoyed the warmth of his presence. At least, he assumed she did, because he enjoyed hers.

"That's why I'm bringing us back to your world." Othinus nodded to herself.

"What? No! Othinus…" Touma pleaded.

"You're pretty stressed, Touma. And my company alone won't keep you content forever. No man's an island and all that stuff John Donne popularized." Othinus looked bemused as she said that, like she just realized how silly the idea even was. If she wasn't holding his hand he thought she might've rubbed her chin in thought. "I'm already content with just being with you even if you hate me. So having some likable people around you might change your mood."

"Uh, please don't do that," Touma said.

"Facta non verba," Othinus replied with a solemn expression.

"What? I don't speak latin, Othinus." Touma laughed.

She bit her lip and pouted. It made him feel warm inside.

"Action speaks louder than words, Touma. Honestly." Othinus giggled. It was melodic to his ears. "I'm sorry for torturing you for such a long time for such a petty reason. I'm sorry for guilt tripping you into committing suicide for something I didn't really believe in. And I'm sorry for not being sorry at all."

"Huh?" Touma's hands shook. He realized it a moment later. Othinus gave a soft smile.

"I'm selfish, Touma. If ever I was sent back to the past with the information that this was the only way to achieve my dream of having someone who understands me, do you think I'd have it any other way?" He gulped, trying to swallow the saliva stuck in his throat.

Othinus laughed mirthlessly. "I'm selfish, Touma. You are my goal, and despite the pain I caused you I'm quite happy with the results."

Touma winced.

"That's why, because I understand," Othinus hesitated, then shook her head to remove herself of the hesitation that limited her body. "I'll be making it my life's duty to make you happy. I don't care how long it takes, or who else gets hurt."

"I'm willing to do anything, _anything for you,_ Touma." She breathed the words and licked her lips like she tasted the most delicious flavor. "Yes, I like the sound of that."

"You know you sound like a pervert dressed like that," Touma said, trying to distract himself from her words by looking her up and down.

Othinus gave a rueful grin and shrugged. "I aim to please."

"Did you mean it?" Touma hadn't felt his throat drier than he did at this moment. "You'll do anything for me?"

"Within reason, of course." Othinus nodded, but stuck her tongue out. "I won't just obey a wish that keeps me away from you. I'm selfish."

"Then," Touma bit his lips and felt his face heat up like he was facing down the sun. "Be mine."

His hands parted from hers, and lowered to her waist.

Othinus' eye widened in surprise. Touma's felt like they were going to jump out of his sockets.

They lowered further, down to her thighs. Smooth skin rubbed against his fingers and he wanted nothing other than to squeeze her legs.

He did just that, feeling excitement surged through his veins at being in a dominant role with his… Partner? Lover? Companion? He didn't know what to call her. Maybe all of those things. Maybe none.

Othinus' green eye turned glassy. Her cheeks turned as red as his, though more obvious due to her fairer skin. Her mouth was left open, expression thirsty, even as she left her hands raised.

She wanted to touch him back, but hesitated because he didn't tell her to.

They were doing this. Dominance and submission.

Was this foreplay?

"Oh God," Touma groaned. His hands found her buttocks and squeezed firmly. She sighed dreamily.

"Yes?" Othinus asked. Her voice wasn't really into it. Her eye was half lidded and transfixed on his very being.

"You can…" Touma wondered where his life went that this became normal. "Touch me, Othinus."

"Understood." Her head fell to his chest. Ears pressed against him, listening to his heart beat. Touma didn't want to let go of her ass, instead pulling her closer until her crotch pressed against his.

"Ha…" Othinus drawled, tracing a finger from his shoulder down his arm. She hugged Touma, nuzzling his chest as she tried to press her body to his. Her scent and warmth were addictive, that much was true.

"Touma, I love you." Othinus whispered.

"A little too early for that, I think?" Touma asked. He was too much of a mess right now to properly categorize his thoughts and feelings.

"Do you want to get rid of me?" Othinus asked.

"No."

"Do you plan on leaving me?"

"No."

"I could remove your memories. Make you happy again. Even if it isn't mutual."

"Othinus." This time he did let go. Touma held her shoulders. "I'm never leaving you, ever. No matter what happens, we'll be together forever."

"Such a smooth talker," She said, rolling her eye and pretending to look away. She glanced back, her lips curling into a smile as she did so. "Is that what you say to all your women?"

"Please," Touma snorted, "Out of the two of us you're the more experienced one here."

"True," Othinus grinned, pressing a finger to his chest. "I've had more women."

His eyes widened. "Oh…"

"But just this once I'll indulge a petulant man." Othinus laughed.

Touma leaned forward, brushing his cheeks against hers, until his lips could touch her ear. "Please indulge this petulant man to his heart's content."

She gulped.

He bit her neck.

She whimpered.

"Touma!" Her voice sounded panicked. He stopped.

He knew he couldn't hurt her, and she was surrendering herself to him in a way that made him feel better about himself. It was blatant manipulation, but she was doing it for him.

However, he wouldn't continue anything that would hurt her in anyway. That was simply unacceptable.

"I'm sorry," He said, burying his head in her neck.

Othinus purred into his chest. "Is fine. You didn't do anything wrong. But, well, I don't want you to hurt yourself or regret anything, you know?"

He laughed. "Is that why you made me stop? Because you think I'll regret it?"

"Yes." Othinus clutched his sides. "I'm not selfish enough to hurt you again, even if I'm a hypocrite who hurt you a thousand times already."

She pushed him, not enough to part their bodies, but enough to get a look at him. She bit her thumb and said, "I won't stop you again. I just want you to do things because you want to."

"Because I want to?" Touma asked. For some reason that raked his pride. "Are you implying I wasn't in control before?"

"Well," Othinus shrugged in his arms, "You were such a pretty good boy following my orders. Maybe I should get you a collar and call you bitch."

Her green eye gleamed with mischief.

"Time to remedy that, then." He said.

He pressed his lips to hers.

Othinus moaned into the kiss. She surrendered immediately, letting his tongue enter and explore her mouth as he deepened the kiss. Her legs weakened, until he was forced into kneeling beside her as he held her back to keep her sitting straight.

He moved one hand to cup her cheek. It was red. She flinched, blinked and leaned into his palm as their lips parted. A trail of saliva fell to Othinus elegant legs, which were being pulled over Touma's lap and between his waist.

"Touma, keep kissing me," Othinus whined, pouted and begged. All rolled into one. He didn't think he'd find her so adorable. Beautiful? Yes. Adorable? Not in his lifetime. But here he was, kneeling corrected. And it was the consensual kind too.

His jacket fell off on their way down the balcony floor. His polo shirt followed. Othinus mewled when he pulled the straps sticking to her body to the side. Touma groped her small, round breasts, red nipples firmly pressed against his thumb, and felt a euphoria over the image of the Magic God beneath him.

Even as her expression formed into one of bliss Othinus said, "Take me. Claim me. Mark me. Make you yours, Touma!"

He hastily pulled his pants down and removed the clothing covering Othinus' pussy.

His cock emerged, head coated in precum, and and he aligned it towards Othinus' womanhood. He thrusted and leaned forward, his body pressing against her as his cock dug deep inside her walls. Her upper body twitched, almost sitting up. His own weight pressed her back down. Her back arched, hips raised to meet his next thrust.

She was so wet.

His frustration, incompetence and anger at his inability to do anything. He laid them all bare, releasing them inside and against Othinus. He licked her cheeks, found her outstretched tongue and kissed her as he explored her mouth. From the roof of her mouth, to the space in her cheeks, down her throat. Even as they kissed he groped her breast, pinching the nipple between his fingers and stretching the bud with a pull.

She was so warm. His perspiration mixed with hers, soaking them both in glistening sweat. His body pressed to hers, finding her feminine form alluring to his senses. It was only natural for Touma to be attracted to a beautiful girl like Othinus, after all. And he didn't mean in the emotional sense. Raw, physical instincts were overwhelmed with the desire to claim this girl.

Grunts, moans and the sound of flesh meeting flesh resounded on Touma's dorm balcony as he fucked a Magic God.

"Ah!" Othinus' legs twitched. Her legs climbed up Touma's sides as he continued thrusting into her. Her legs clung to his backs, hips raised to meet his thrusts, hands pressed to his chest as he groped hers.

Their lips parted. Spittle slid down their faces from the sloppy kiss, mixing with perspiration and blonde hair that clung to her skin. Touma closed his eyes and nipped Othinus' earlobe as he focused on the pleasure of being with her. Her cape was soaked with their sweat.

Othinus bit Touma's shoulder, nails dug to his side, legs squeezed his back, and even then he could hear a muffled moan as he cupped her ass, raised them, and pistoned inside her as much as he was able.

He came inside her.

"F-fuck!" Othinus moaned. Touma's hands found hers and held them to the floor as she arched her back. Her vaginal walls squeezed his cock as she orgasmed.

Her blonde hair clung to wet skin. Her green eye was half open and dilated. Her body was soaked with their mixed liquids and glistened with the light. His thumb found flushed cheeks as she looked up at him.

Othinus mewled as Touma pulled out and spooned her from behind. Her smaller and warmer body fit into his. He nuzzled her neck, his nose brushing into her hair as he took in her intoxicating scent.

"I think I could love you," Touma said. His hand held Othinus' stomach.

"Think?" She laughed. Again, it sounded like melody to his ears. 'When did that happen?' Touma wondered.

Her hand covered his, and she brushed a thumb against his knuckles.

"Who knew you could be such a pervert," Othinus said, sighing as she shook her head. Moving hair tickled his face.

"With clothes like that it was only a matter of time before I lost control, you know." Even as he said those words he couldn't stop the rush of heat that spread through his face. Good thing she couldn't see him.

"Ah…" He caught her glancing, eye widening in delight as she blushed. She looked away. "You're such a sweet talker, you know that?"

"Only when it matters." Touma laughed.

"Yeah," Othinus said, "Thank you, Touma."

She settled into his arms, pressing herself to his body. He sighed as his cock slipped inside her. It was pleasurable.

"Thank me for what?" He groaned as she took his other arm beneath her, making him wrap her body into his.

"For accepting me. For being with me. I don't know. Love you."

"Ah…" He didn't think he'd ever get used to that. But well, they've got time now, don't they?

"I think I love you too."

Melodic laugh was the last thing he heard as he closed his eyes. The sound tugged into his ears. He slept in the comfort and warmth of her body as she slept with his, under the radiant light of the golden sky.


End file.
